Half Breeds
by zhorla
Summary: After Renesmee is attacked by an other vampire. Marina offers them protction in her world, They reluctently accept. unknowingly, the cullens have entered a new world filled with creatures beyond imagination, oaths of blood and unexpected alliances.
1. Chapter 2

**"**This is awesome, man!" Raved Marina as she waved the slim pieces of thick paper in the air while she danced around her yard. "Are you sure ya' don't wanna come, Kavi?" She leaned back her head far enough see into the man's brown eyes that was standing behind her. "Naw, Can't I've got some stuff to take care of, you go" Kavi waved in a fake good-bye. "Hmm," Marina huffed at the thought of going alone. "Fine, you guys don't even like this band. I'll go alone and be a loser. Maybe I'll have a one-night-stand. Where is it anyway?" Kavi ignored the second- last comment and continued sardonically while she flew up her porch steps of the huge hotel-like house and avoided a head-on collision with a shaggy, auburn coloured wolf that was taller than her on all fours and double that when he was on his hind legs. Kavi answered the question with a humour in his voice "The quaint and picturesque town of forks" And then he added "Maybe Frankie come with ya". But Marina was gone before she heard the last bit.

Dancing into the huge clean kitchen Marina started when her mother swept silently up behind her and twirled Marina around by shoulders so that she faced her. Marina started to question her mother but before the words formed in her mouth her mother explained. "Marina, there's a family of vampire's called the Cullen's we need you to go there because they have a half-blood daughter. They would be a tremendous help to our cause, because one of, them the oldest is doctor and many of the others have powers that would be great to have on our side, so please be respectful and don't offend them."

"A vampire doctor?"Marina asked, incredulous "Alright, I was headed that way anyhow so no harm done. I'll leave right away." Her mother smiled said and "Come and see me before you leave so you can eat. Or else" She added menacingly then turned to the counter and started chopping carrots for a stew. Marina eyed her mother warily before flitting away to her room.

Anyone who knew Ayla Vervandi knew that she was not to be trifled with and that she only made threats she carried out. Even those who had only just met her felt her power, her very appearance was commanding. Alya stood at six feet tall and hair that fell to the middle of calves the colour of moonlight. Bright steel- blue eyes that shone like a predators. And for all her intimidating visage Alya had an immense capacity for kindness and was fiercely protective of those she loved.

Marina rifled through a pile of miscellaneous objects until she found her special bag that could be worn in both of her forms. In she packed an extra set of clothes, a roll of bandages and her first aid kit. She also slid her knife into its leather sheath and slipped a necklace around herself. She slipped on her pack and bounded down back to the kitchen where her mother stood with a bowl of stew that wafted enticingly over to Marina's nose. She could smell every element and spice in it; it made her mouth water, so without further ado took the bowl and stood at the counter, swallowing the stew in huge bites

"Well, mum guess I'll see you in a few days. I'll leave the truck at border and run the rest of the way and I'll call you too- as she said this she swiped a cell phone off the table. Then she headed off.

In the gravel drive Marina climbed into the shiny pick-up and drove out on the narrow dirt road, leaves and branches brushed the windows at the densest part of the forest were the trees tried to reclaim the cleared ground. Over top of the trees Marina could see the slate grey shapes of the mountains.

She drove for hours and hours noting the subtle change from mountains to foothills to prairies filled with yellow canola. Finally she reached the Canadian/American border, but instead of lining up behind the other cars she swerved off the road and drove into a stand of pines nearby. Getting out of the truck sucked in cool sweet air and then started to undress. Naked, she stuffed her clothes into her bag and put it on. There were two shoulder straps like a backpack and around her middle was a loop knot that she could undo with her teeth if necessary Marina shivered and disappeared, in her place was a great white wolf with silver and reddish markings. The wolf howled in delight and shot off like a bullet.

Marina's muscles burned when she finally slowed her vehement pace. Her wolfish form quivered revealing her as a shivering naked girl. Releasing the pack from her waist she franticly fished out her clothes and slipped them on.

The forest here was warmer and wetter. It made Marina's skin prickle after her long run and she didn't like that she had to slosh her though mucky undergrowth.

When Marina finally trudged her way through the forest she was surprised that the wood had brought her all the way to the edge of the town. She looked around at the town and let out a little sigh. "So Kavi wasn't lying." Marina said sardonically. "If you look to your left you will see the quaint and picturesque town of forks. Alrighty then I suppose I better find this vamp-."

Marina tensed, the noise she heard was faint and shrill, and it was a child's screaming. After a feverish second to find its direction she flew off her feet barley skimming the mulch underfoot, ignoring the branches tearing at her hair. She heard it again and slowed when she found it was deafeningly close.

She crept close gently brushing aside branches and leaves that obstructed her view. A vampire man stood in a small clearing in a half crouch wearing a cruel smile, his black eyes glittered with hatred. Across from him was his quarry.

A small girl with copper ringlets and wide brown eyes braced herself against a rock, her little hands curled into claws as if she was preparing to fight, a little pool of blood was forming under her right foot. The vampire by vampire standards was average looking with reddish hair and paper coloured skin. The only part of him that Marina noticed was the insignia embroidered onto his shirt. The blood red thread formed a lightning bolt that split in half the encircled a tear dropped drop of blood. Wild fury exploded in Marina's chest freezing her in place for a moment.

Working her way closer to the girl, she collided with the vampire who sprung at the same time she did, with the breath knocked out of her she spun around in time to see the vampire leaping at her. Her hard skin protected her from some but he battered her with fierce blows he ripped the skin of her arm unleashing a flow of blood. Finally she grabbed his arm and kicked at him sending most of him flying with the exception of his hand. With a howl of pain he flung himself at Marina but this time something new burned in Marina's skin it wasn't anger or pain it was fire, pure, _real_ fire, something she could control. With something like a relived sigh she let the power building in her loose and saw with grim satisfaction the vampire burst into flames which were soon obstructed from sight by plumes of thick purple smoke.

Staggering she sat by the little girl who hadn't moved an inch since Marina first saw her. Marina collapsed next to the child and smiled grimly in an attempt to calm her. The girl's shaking slowed and slid down to sit next to Marina. Marina taking a small risk undid her jacket and wrapped the child in it pulling her into her lap in the process. The little girl was exceptionally beautiful, with pearly skin that was too hard to be human. The little girl looked up at Marina smiled gratefully but didn't speak.

"What's your name?" she blinked slowly and answered in a high clear voice."Renesmee, who are you?"

"I am Marina Vervandi."

"Marina, who was that man who came after me?"

Marina sighed thoughtfully trying to figure out how much to tell Renesmee. She wanted hold her and tell her it was nothing to worry about. But in doing that she put Renesmee and her family risk. Marina needed to be sure this was the new half-blood Marina was sent to help. So instead of answering Renesmee's question she asked one of her down.

"Renesmee, was your mother a human?"

Renesmee looked thoughtful for a second then spoke "Jacob said Mama had to be changed when I was born so now she's like daddy."

Well that answers that. So she is the new little half-blood. Marina thought to herself. It's a good thing I came when I did. Maybe this incident will make her family more willing to join- this was when Renesmee chose to speak up wryly.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Hmm, I will explain every to you and your parents, so you have to show me where you live"

Instead of wiggling out of the jacket and racing home like Marina thought she would Renesmee just touched Marina's cheek. Behind her eyes she saw the forest floor whizz under feet, she noted land marks that she wouldn't have otherwise noticed. The thick bush parted revealing a huge Victorian style house. The vision ended and Marina looked down at the child who looked back up at her smiling sweetly, evidently pleased with herself. Marina was surprised but not overly shocked, during the change from vampire to human certain talents that person had would be amplified to discernable gifts. It made sense that with being half vampire she might have gifts too. Half-bloods were more likely to have these gifts than just pure vampires.

She smiled back at Renesmee and stood up still holding Renesmee in her jacket "well little one we'd better be off, your parents will be worried." Renesmee placed her hand on Marina's cheek again and projected an image of two amazingly beautiful people who must be Renesmee's parents. One-the man – had hair the same colour as Renesmee's the woman was holding tightly on to the man. The next image was of Marina herself as she was now. Her clothes were torn and dirty, dried blood caked her forearm and was only half healed now. Bruises and gashes covered the rest of her body. She had a hollow-eyed look of an exhausted person. Marina was an overall mess she thought dismayed. "Ah well nothing we can do about that now can we? Renesmee nodded and Marina sped off into the forest with Renesmee bundled up in her arms.

Marina thought she had arrived quietly but the porch was filled with worried looking people all looking in her direction.

Bella's mind buzzed with worry for her little girl. When a rustling in the surrounding forest announced someone's arrival. It was a girl about sixteen or so with platinum blonde hair and grey- green eyes. She had ragged and torn clothing, skin was ragged and torn too. Her eyes drooped with exhaustion, but she smiled weakly. Bella felt her body automatically slide into a crouch, ready to pounce. Bella saw the rest of her family bend, ready to attack this intruder and defend their home. Then Bella saw it, one copper curl nestled in the folds of black cotton. White-hot rage filled Bella and she launched herself at the girl. Just before she landed she saw the girl's hair turn electric yellow before she leaped away.

Wide-eyed Marina held Renesmee close, hoping that she could calm the mother down. This was when Renesmee chose to poke her head and wiggle out of the sweater and limp her way across to hug her mother around the middle. "Mama, don't please! Marina saved me!" Immediately the woman stood up, her face smoothed to calm worry.

"Did you really save my daughter?" the rest of the family had followed behind the mother cautiously the father picked up Renesmee and held her close with one arm and draped the other around the woman pulling them both close. "Yes. I think I did." Marina held her hand out to shake unfortunately this was the hand that was ripped and was caked with blood. The woman just stood there looking at it with wide eyes. A blonde vampire stepped in with a kind smile and worried eyes. "How about you come inside and you can and Renesmee tell us what happened while Carlisle fixes your wounds." Marina nodded. "Take care of Renesmee first."


	2. Chapter 3

**_hey, guys sorry i've made you wait so long, but en busy...I won't go into the details. just to warn to you this chappie is on the melodramatic side and it has a bit of a cliffy. I thank the lovely miss ashely otherwise known as 39 for beta-ing this. One piont I want get across in this chapter. REVIEW DAMNIT! is that so much to ask? I mean really just type in a few letters and be happy._**

**_I'm not re-writing that horrendously long disclaimer I think you all know by now that i don't own twilight. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as enjoyed writing it. And don't forget..._**

**_REVIEW!!!_**

In their living room the all sat and watched her rub her temples. The newcomers all stared at her like she just murdered a kitten. She was trying to think of a way to break the news them gently, because if she was honest with herself she'd have to say that a few of them looked close to the edge. Finally an idea struck her.

"The day Renesmee was born her life was put in danger. She- because of what her parents are has been marked for a slow and painful death."

"Why?" whispered Bella, in a soft, shocked voice. As is she couldn't possibly imagine anyone wanting to hurt Renesmee.

At this point all their eyes were riveted to her solemn face. Marina felt a little twinge inside her that stopped her from answering, giving out that information would be in violation of the code of the Haven instead she skirted around Bella's question

She stood and continued on her speech. "I am a member an organisation that protects people like Renesmee, I came here to ask offer you're family a membership to our organisation." One of the newcomers sneered at her. "What do mean "people like Renesmee" She's a little girl for god sakes. Marina answered back just as heatedly; the tone of his voice annoyed her. "Yes she is but she is also a half-blood, a person with two different bloods running through them, my people protect half-bloods. The vampire who attacked Renesmee is a member of our enemies society, the pure blood alliance make it their goal to eradicate all half-bloods." Her hair had turned a vivid red all the newcomers stared at her head. "Yes I know that my hair changes colour, at school I'm the kid dyes her hair a lot." This little remark seemed to soften the tension though a few of them still seemed wary. Suddenly the oldest looking vampire woman stood up like she just remembered something. "Oh dear! In all our excitement we'veforgotten to introduce ourselves properly, I'm Esme Cullen." They all gave their names.

The copper haired father was Edward.

His wife and Renesmee's mother was Bella.

The pixie-like one was Alice.

The gorgeous blonde was Rosalie.

Mr. Muscles was Emmet

The moody blonde guy was Jasper.

And then of course Dr. Fang was Carlisle.

Marina committed their names and faces to memory knowing this would help a lot in the future. Then it was the newcomers turn but only one introduced them. His tone was grateful but still guarded and a little stiff with formality, it didn't suit him. "Thank so much for saving Nessie." He spread his arms to include the other newcomers. "I'm Jacob Black the leader of one the Quileute werewolf packs, this Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Sam and Paul. She nodded absently suddenly suspicious of them she voiced her concerns. "Werewolves? The full moon is only three days away, shouldn't you be getting ready? Besides you don't look or smell like werewolves. I think you're shape-shifters and your forms just happen to be wolves." They all chuckled in a superior kind of way. "Look honey, the movies get a lot of things wrong we don't need the moon to change and how would know how a werewolf smells like, I mean were the only ones that I know of," Quil said.

Um, I _know _for a fact that you're not a werewolf. I know real werewolves, my mom's best friend is a werewolf and right now she's chugging down moon-stone potion so that she doesn't turn goes on a crazy on a human eating rampage."

"Whoa, they really do that?" said Seth. He was younger than any of the shape-shifters with a long gangly body.

"Yeah they do, there's a lot of stuff you'd need to learn when you join up." Marina was tired and irritable, she had just saved their little girl from an evil vampire and here were these jokers laughing at her, all she wanted to do is curl up and sleep. Suddenly she thought it would've been a good idea to bring someone else to help her convince these people. "Hey," Said Paul. "How come you know all these things about us and we don't know anything about you?"

"When try to get people to join up we find out as much as we can about them so were not caught off guard, The reason I know more shape-shifters, it's because I grew up around it, I've had knowledge about all these creatures pounded into my head since day one. As for you knowing nothing about me it's 'cause you haven't asked about me, so if want to know more just ask, I'm here to help."

They all stopped looking like they were thinking hard. The first to ask anything was Seth Clearwater; Marina immediately took a liking to this kid. He was gangly and awkward, but he was wide-eyed and innocent and looked the happiest out of all them, he reminded Marina of her younger cousin, who was goofy and fun. When he asked his question his voice had no accusatory malice in it was simple curiosity. "So, if all your people are half-bloods what kind of half-blood are you?" Marina sighed this was one of the first stock questions they asked, but she enjoyed this one, Marina was sure their reaction would simply be hilarious and photo-worthy.

"I'm a second generation vamp-shifter, or for those who didn't understand that I'm half vampire and half shape-shifter." Marina rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and their bewildered stares-she switched to a more comfortable position in the recliner she was in, with her legs draped over one arm rest and her back on the other, the way she would sit at (she finally felt at ease with them, besides she thought she'd be here awhile.)-"to dumb it down even further my grandfathers were vampires and my grandmothers were shape-shifters. It'd be like Leah and Emmet had a kid and then their kid found another and had a kid." As Marina had predicted their faces twisted up in disgust, Leah and Emmet just stared at each other with their noses wrinkled.

Both Marina and Seth burst out laughing, their streams of laughter bubbled out their throats uncontrollably It seemed to unfreeze the rest of them though they still had varying degrees of disgust and outrage on their faces. "That's completely disgusting, don't ever say that again. How could' a shape-shifter have kids with a _leech_, that's nauseating just to think about." They seemed to agree shamefacedly, all except Paul; red faced with fury and loathing. Marina saw that he was about to blow and she mentally braced her for the onslaught. "_What _in _the hell, One of us with a blood sucker! _That's just not right, that goes against nature, you're a freak, an abomination, and some freaky little unnatural creature crawled out of a whole scare us, well, get out of here! Why don't you go where you came back from and leave us alone. First the Volturi, and now you telling us that cult people are coming for us and that we have to join your perverted freak club! Well, go to hell you _freak!"_

A hot wave of shame, anger and hurt washed over, Marina struggled to keep her head and control the fire building in her, it left her breathing and sweating, after the first hot sticky wave came, another came leaving her defeated and cold, though anger still remained. Mostly she was disappointed that she had failed her first mission, she thought of what her friends and family would think. They wouldn't say anything but the disenchanted feeling would still remain.

"Is this unanimous opinion?" she said sullenly, She looked around the room for an answer; all their eyes were turned to Paul wide-eyed and blank with shock. Marina swept her eyes around once more before she slid off the chair, grabbing her bag along the way.

Bella snapped out of the trance Paul's harsh words had put on them. Paul's speech had put Bella's first thoughts into words, but she couldn't agree with them now, Marina had saved Renesmee, in Bella's eyes that made Marina a living saint. Paul's words had hurt her as well; "_If Marina was a freak what did that make Renesmee?" S_he had to make it up to Marina. She had done so much for them even though they were strangers and all they had done in return is doubt and insults her. She whirled around to see Marina walking to the door; head bowed hair almost black with blue sheen. Bella smelled the saltiness of unshed tears. Sorrow filled Bella for the girl, what Paul had said must of hurt her bad. Bella rushed over to Marina along with most of the others. Esme looked close to tears and jasper looked like was concentrating very hard on something. The only ones who hadn't moved were, Paul, Jared, Sam, Rosalie and Leah; who all sat staring stonily at each other.

Marina stared at the people in front of her, blocking the way out. She tried very hard not to let tears fall and to keep staring at them defiantly, daring them to hurt her again. Surprisingly it was Jasper who spoke first. He stood directly in front of her; a gentle look was on his face, he held her loosely (at arm's length) one hand on her shoulder other under her chin forcing her to look back at him.

There was silence, when Jasper spoke, it his voice was low and clam and soothing, the way you would talk to an upset child. "It's most defiantly _not _a unanimous opinion. Please stay we need to know about them" The rest of them murmured their accord. Marina nodded her head slowly. She took a big breath to steady herself. "I'll stay if you want."


	3. Chapter 4

**_hey guys i've actually updated really quick by my standards. mostly becuase I really like this chapter and I didn't have ashley beta this. Sorry! please forgive me i just wanted to get this one out quickly. This one's kinad short but I've made up for it with a poem._**

**_don't forget the three R's read, review and recycle ( meaning show this story to your friends who will also do the three R's and so on._**

**_ENJOY!_**

The leader of the shape-shifters named Jacob rounded on Paul. "Paul, why don't you shut your stupid mouth for one second and think! She just saved Renesmee's life and then you call her freak, what's wrong with you!" Jacob was shaking with anger and so was Paul, they looked about ready to fight.

Then the oldest shape-shifter Sam stood up clapping a large hand on each of their shoulders. "Now, both of you calm down, that's an order Paul. I think we oughtta listen to what she's got to say, especially if it involves future attacks we need to prepare for." Paul was still shaking; he growled at Sam and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him so hard the frame rattled. Marina smiled apologetically, embarrassed that she provoked his outrage. "Um, yeah sorry about that, I sorta' have that effect on people. I really didn't mean to get all emotional but what Paul had said was very close to something I had heard before."

"It's not your fault, Paul was just bein' stupid, he'll come around," Said Embry consolingly.

"Why are you here?" asked Rosalie imperiously ignoring everyone else.

"Right, well… I've been sent here by the leader of my organization to offer you all a membership, we deal with people like Renesmee we can offer protection from both the alliance and the Volturi in return we ask you that you help us when called upon."

"That sounds reasonable; if it protects Renesmee then we should do it," Said Esme, nodding with approval.

Most of them agreed reluctantly with nods or murmurs. "You're kinda beating around the bush aren't ya?" Emmet said with a small smirk.

Marina sighed, she couldn't explain anymore even if she wanted to. "Yes, yes I am. I can't explain anymore now, you have to join so I can you more otherwise I'm just wasting my time here."

They looked around at each and seemed to come to a conclusion without speaking. Edward stood up, with Renesmee in his arms. "Alright we'll join your group if you explain everything… if it helps Nessie."

Nodding to him, Marina gestured for them all to follow her into their dining room. In the dining room the vampires and shape-shifters exchanged wary looks as they watched her rummaged in her bag. She pulled out a rolled up sheet. She unrolled the sheet and Carlisle immediately recognized the material… or at least he thought he did. It was vellum, it was slightly beige and curled at the edges it had many tears it and was lined with wrinkles. At the top written in darkly silver ink was its title it said: _Keeper of the Loyal,_

Below there was a poem in the same silvery ink.

_To be bound by blood_

_Is an honour and a risk_

_And to protect thy kin_

_Is now your duty with bliss._

_We protect the innocent_

_I am the keeper of the loyal_

_To those untrue beware_

They all stared at it expectantly waiting for something to happen. Marina's sombre mood had led them to expect something strange and maybe magical. Marina pulled the knife out of its loop and looked over at the group. "Whadda we do?" Asked Jacob, he was now holding Renesmee protectively.

"To join the hav- organization you must be bound by blood. You will give the Keeper some of your blood and this will bind you to the rest of the members if you should prove disloyal, the keeper will turn your own blood against you." Emmet looked confused and then tentatively raised his hand, "um, yeah, vampires don't have any blood."

"Venom will do, what's important is that you give some of yourself to the keeper and that you repeat the poem while you do it… let me demonstrate." She repeated the poem during the fourth line she flicked the knife at her wrist and a three drops of blood splashed down on the paper, underneath the poem words appeared as if someone invisible was writing them; _Marina Vervandi daughter of Ayla and Jezero… are you loyal?_ . Marina glanced down at the script and smiled and answered "Yes." Then she looked up at the people in front of her all their eyes were wide with wonder. She smiled mischievously and cocked an eye brow at them and silently handed Jacob the knife. She noticed that Jasper was all tensed up, like he was afraid to move, she wondered for a few moments what was bothering him, then she figured it out. "You can relax Jasper, you won't want my blood." He looked up at her and frowned at her, he said through gritted teeth. "How do you know?" They all looked at her curiously; Jacob had set down the knife and cocked an eye brow. "Eh, my brother did an experiment with his girlfriend, he gave some his blood to her and she couldn't handle it, she threw it right back up… Now breathe! Do I smell like food to you?" she said exasperatedly. They all shook their heads at her and Jasper relaxed and gave her a small smile. She swiped the knife away from Jacob and waved it enticingly in front of them.

A shadow shifted them and moved towards them. Bella whirled around and crouched: ready to face the threat. Paul detached himself from the shadows that had set the house while sunset had taken place and disappeared. He walked over to the table where they all stood. They looked at him with uncertainty scrawled on their faces. Carlisle and Esme exchanged glances worriedly. He made a grab for the knife but Marina was too quick for him.

Paul sighed and scratched the back of his head: vexed. He didn't like the thought of joining some freak club. He didn't like the fact that people like Marina existed. It blurred the lines of us and them. But his pack was joining and they had to be together. That was the way of the pack, they banded together no matter what. A sort of one for all and all for one thing. "Listen, I don t want to join this club for freaks. But I'm going to… Because of all of you." He cast a venomous look at his fellow shape-shifters and looked at Marina.

"Before you guys do this you should know that this is a big deal. It's kinda a life time contract."

"You mean there's no way out?" Asked Seth anxiously.

"There is, but it's very painful. The ceremony is difficult and few people can do it."

She looked at them and saw the resolve set in their faces… even Paul's. She handed the knife back to Jacob and they all repeated the process. She felt like huge weight was lifted off her.


	4. Chapter 5

**_Heeloo, Another chappie for you, Thanks to all my devoted reviewers (all of like ten of them). This has been beta-ed by to woderful Ashley. Becuase I am Canadian I find it easier to write about places that I actually know something about so you probably won't find me writing about brazil or some place like that._**

**_with out further ado..._**

"Finally! Jesus Christ, you guys are stubborn! If I had known that you'd be this much trouble I'd have asked for help. You guys must've of been the hardest drafting ever," Exclaimed Marina to the Cullen's when they finished the bloodletting. She had done what she had to set out to do and was very proud for herself.

"What's drafting?"Asked Seth curiosity written on his face. Marina was really starting to like this kid she had always thought curiosity was a good thing and he was one of the few of them that was modest enough to ask what all the haven slang meant. "Drafting is what we call it when our people go to offer a member ship to the haven," she supposed that since she drafted them that it was her responsibility to teach them about everything in the haven. And that was a lot…she would need help to teach them everything.

"So…what exactly can a "vamp-shifter" do…? I mean do you have any special powers?"Quil asked he was staring at Marina quizzically. He looked as though he really wanted to know. Maybe he just wanted to know how hard it would be to beat her in a fight.

She had never really thought about her families powers as a whole. Some of her family members had extra talents. Actually her mother and two younger siblings had powers and she did too, but she had never really put any thought to it. Whenever someone demonstrated a new talent it was a big surprise. Marina thought for a few moments while she tallied up everything she thought merited mentioning.

"Well for one thing we heal incredibly fast," To demonstrate she pulled out her knife so that she could cut out the stitches in her arm. They were starting to itch. "Were stronger and faster than shape-shifters but weaker than full vampires." She paused and looked up their faces. The vampires were all looking smug, particularly Emmet. She smiled at Emmet's pride at being so strong. "We each have an animal forms; mine coincidently is a wolf also, my sister though can change into any animal she wants. We don't know of any shape-shifters that can change into inanimate objects though. And…uh, we can hold our breath for a really long time, like five hours or of something like that. And we grow weirdly, our childhood growth is normal but we go through puberty very fast. It only takes a few months in all. You should have seen my brothers, it was hilarious."

"Ugh, I can imagine," Said Leah with a groan, remembering her and her brother's growth spurts.

She went on to describe some of her families' individual talents. "People with mixed blood are more likely to have extra talents."

"Why is that?" Asked Leah. She had been fairly quiet today and for that Jacob was eternally grateful.

"I was getting to that if you'd all just shut up and let me talk…" Marina trailed off with curses and plea for gods' help.

When she continued she was overly patient in the tone of her voice. "The reason _why _Mixed-bloods have more potential more gifts is because the combinations in genetics mix oddly in the person and make quirks in their make-up or there are little extra genes that create the extra abilities some people have. _That _is why half-bloods are more likely to have extra abilities. In my family four of us have talents. My mother, me, my younger brother and my younger sister."

"Ohh, what power do you have? I Show people my thoughts when I touch them." Renesmee looked rapt as she listened to Marina.

Marina smiled sweetly at Renesmee. She would never admit this to anyone but she loved showing-off her power. "I, my dear Miss Ren am pyrokinetic which means that I can control fire." She flashed a brilliant grin and made a dramatic flourish with her hands she brought them together a small bight flame danced in the cup of her palms.

Emmet, Embry, Quil and Jacob all snorted in unison. They were expecting some huge fireworks display not candle light for dinner. She looked at them with a cocked eye brow. "_Who the hell did they think they were? Could they shoot flames out of their hand?"_

"Was that it? That's all? No flames of hell? Teased Emmet.

Marina scowled at them and said, "So you want some pyrotechnics huh? Alright buddy, I'll show you," She turned around and walked towards the door. She heard them snickering behind her and she twirled to look at them she pointed and swept her finger to include them all. "Hey! Just remember one thought and all of you would be crispy critters." she snapped her fingers for emphasis. Marina stalked out of the house leaving the rest of them behind. They followed her outside.

She stood outside facing the forest; she was completely still, not even her chest moving for breath. She turned her head to look at them. She looked decidedly smug and her hair a bright red. Marina pointed at Emmet and beckoned him closer. "Knock down that tree for me," It wasn't a question it was an order. Marina tried to mimic the tone her mother used when she was giving important orders.

Emmet gave her a smile that clearly said _"yeah, right," _The thought of this little girl ordering him around was just too funny. He'd probably do what she asked but first he wanted to see her work for it. "Why don't you do it yourself?"

Marina clapped him on the shoulder and smiled sweetly at him. "Now, that's what I got you for, so bring me the tree, shut up, and be amazed.

Emmet walked over to the designated tree: thinking to himself. _"I had better see some super flames…hmm I wonder why her hair can change colour? Maybe her whole family can change like that. Wonder why she didn't mention it when she was talking about their powers. This'll be an awesome bonfire. Maybe one of the wolves will fall in the fire…Mmm, roasted wolf…even better thought roasted bear." _Behind him he heard Renesmee question Marina about her power. "Marina why do you need the tree for the fire? I thought you could make fire without anything else?"

"I can but it's easier if I have a conductor for the fire after I start it… Hey Emmet, got that tree yet?"

Emmet dug his fingers into the soft bark. It kind of felt like sticking your hand in margarine. Then he pulled up and out wards. The tree pulled out easily; roots and all. He set the tree down in front of marina and bowed low like a servant. The effect was ruined by him smiling mockingly at her. "There you go your majesty." Marina curtsied back at him and jumped over the tree which lay on its side so that she would face everyone on the other side.

"Watch and be amazed!" she called like a circus ringmaster. She smiled dazzlingly at them. Then she raised one hand dramatically. She had learned a lot of the suspense stuff Frankie who loved to act. She had learned how to make sure she had her audiences' complete attention. She had to make it look like what she was doing was hard when really it was second nature.

She winked at her crowd and snapped her fingers loudly. All of the sudden the sacrificed tree burst into magnificent flames.

The rutted tree bark cracked and split and sizzled as the fire heated the moisture inside. The steam inside the tree searched for escape routes and fought its way through the bark. The steam turned to heady wood smoke. The bright flames danced erratically for a moments and then condensed. It multiplied in radiance and made it hard to look at for the sensitive eyes entranced by the dancing form slowly taking place.

The vampires found the blaze the hardest to bear. The heat made their skin tingle unpleasantly and it felt as though if they got to close they would melt.

The shape was fully formed and still changing at the same time. The way the tendrils of smoke and fire moved and flickered; no person could keep their eyes on one part of the picture that was taking place for more than a few moments. The fiery image depicted a wild bonfire party. The people-or rather creatures danced in twirling patterns that seemed to be following a complicated beat. The image simplified until just was two characters.

A woman; in a long dress that coiled seemingly at its own accord around her. This woman had a rack of antlers on top of her head. And man who changed shape every few seconds like he couldn't decide what to be. At this moment he was a wolf that altered between lunging at the woman and swaying to the unheard music.

Behind the blazing screen Carlisle saw Marina grinning up at her masterpiece. Gesturing wildly she seemed completely in control of the fire. Like a puppeteer controlling her marionettes. Pure ecstasy radiated from her smile; she loved doing this and loved the wonder that filled their eyes. She figured that she might as well bask in the glow.

The trees life force was breaking down and the fire was beginning to burn low. Marina decided to finish with a bang, literally. She concentrated the heat in the middle of the tree letting it build up. With a giant bang and whoosh of hot air the tree exploded. Pieces of charred tree rained down on them like shrapnel.

Marina Leapt over what remained of the tree; bowing deeply like an actress at the end of a performance. They just looked at her with wide eyes wondering at her. Grinning widely she sashayed over to them. "Just call me up for your next fourth of July. The fireworks and barbeque on me."

They all smiled at this and the thought of more exploding trees.

Inside they heard a phone ringing. It didn't sound like the phone the Cullen's had. All heads turned to Marina. She looked confusedly at each of them for a few moments. Then all of the sudden her face lighted up with comprehension. "OH, shit. Frankie!"

Marina dashed up the stairs and skidded to a stop in their living room where she had left her bag. She rummaged though and pulled a silver cell phone out; quickly flicking it open. She sat down absent- minded.

"Hello, Frankie," said Marina, putting on her creepiest voice. It had once been compared to a chipmunk on helium and meth. It was often referred to the "Martian voice".

"Egh. Don't do that it's just plain creepy."

"So…congratulate me!"

"Sure… just give a sec." Marina heard indistinct rustlings and fiddling.

"_**CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!" **_

Mariana let out shriek of shock. She held the phone an arm length from her sensitive ears. At least ten people screaming at full blast into the other end of the phone.

After a few long seconds she felt it was safe to return to the phone.

"Congratulations," said Frankie smugly. Happy that Marina's ear drums had been blown out.

"I know right, my first drafting……so what do I do now?"

"Hmm, dunno, they complete rubes right?"

"Yeah, the shape-shifters were calling themselves werewolves and everything."

"I think there's one you really you need to meet. I think she's your blood," She continued.

"Really now, why do think that?"

"She's got the height, she's about 4, 10 with black hair and I think she's some foresight too."

"Well…let's enlighten them and I'll check over this one. Bring 'em over. And they'll be schooled in the ways of freak."

"Good idea-ers, my dears. We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Good-bye."

"Bye, secretary."

Some of the Shape-shifters had left so only Sam, Paul and Jacobs pack were left. Rosalie and Jacob were fighting over something to do with Renesmee. The rest of them watched. Alice had her head cocked at Marina with an odd look on her face. Marina knew that everyone in the room could've heard her conversation with Frankie but it appeared that they were too occupied with Rosalie's and Jacobs bickering.

Marina stood in one fluid motion. Clapping hands together loudly, she brought all their attention to herself. "Uh, hey, guys, I talked to Frankie and we both think that it would be a good idea for you to come over the Haven "head quarters."" They looked at her as if to say: _"what the hell is she talking about?" _

Jacob scrunched up his face trying to make sense of her statement. He drew a blank. "What?"

"As your general mentor I have decided that you are in serious need of an education so will be coming with me to our head quarters a.k.a my house. If that's what you want, I think you all have a lot to learn about half-bloods and other such creatures, including _real _werewolves."

Carlisle nodded, "that would be good for us, Renesmee could find children like her to play with and we could learn more about what to expect from her," the vampire nodded good naturedly.

"Sure, sure," said Jacob. His pack members looked at him a variety of expressions. Quil was a mixture of excitement and curiosity. Seth just looked like a puppy with a new chew toy. And Leah's face expression simply said _Oh, god help me. _

"Paul, you're going too," said Sam, looking very serious at Paul. Paul whipped around to stare wide-eyed at Sam. A beautiful blend of horror and anger fixed to his face. Silently Marina burst into convulsions of laughter. She had to work hard not let it slip. She saw almost everyone else snickering behind his back.

"Consider it a punishment for your behaviour with Marina."

He stared contemptuously; eyes narrowed; brow furrowed; a deep rumble in his chest. But all the tension faded from him when he met Sam's still gaze. Nodded curtly and turned to Marina, "So where are we going?"

She smiled widely at him and unzipped her hoodie, pushing it back so that everyone could see the T-shirt underneath. "Read my t-shirt."

**I**

**AM**

**CANADIAN**

It read in bold blue and red letters. And a maple leaf in the centre. They all nodded politely, not sure what to say. Seth was a little nervous, he'd never been out of the state (officially, running around with the pack didn't count) let alone the country.

"So…" said Marina, interrupting their thoughts. Most of them where thinking of what it would be like to be in a house of half-bloods. "Any questions you have _before_ we go so that you're deemed a "stupid American"? You know like, say, for instance that all Canadians live in igloos or ride polar bears or are all bilingual. If said that anyone of my friends they totally thrash you. So for future reference stuff like that doesn't fly."

This was when Quil piped up, "So you _aren't _bilingual?" Marina gave him a deadpan stare. "I am, but most are not."

"Uh, right I suppose we'll leave in the morning," This was Carlisle attempt to break the awkward silence that had developed.

"Cool, I'll come get you guys in the morning."

"You can stay here for the night if you want," offered Carlisle kindly.

"Hmm, tempting, thanks but no thanks, Sleeping in a big old house full of vampires is a horror movie waiting to happen." She flounced out of the house.

"I'm going to pack for Bella!" Alice dashed out of the room with inhuman speed, Bella chased after her. She could only imagine the horrors that Alice would pack.


	5. Chapter 6

**_Sup holmies! lyke wat's up?- Er yeah, sorry 'bout that, lost my head for a sec. the song for the day is" December 1963 (oh, what a night)" by Fankie valli and the four seasons and the word of the day is querulous. If you have any sugestions on what future songs and words just REVIEW. this chappie is really long and kinda funny I dunno, I'm not good at writing funny stuff. Hope you like. On a really wierd note did you hear about Bette midler and fifty cent's supposed duet, wierd huh? I think paul simon and lady Gaga should do a song together, they're two of my favourite artists. Yes, I know that I have a wierd sense of taste so what. _**

**_Read ON!!!_**

The next day dawned unusually dry, though still overcast. It was around 7:30 in the morning as Emmet tossed the last of Rosalie's and Alice's suitcases into their vehicle.

"Where is she?" Asked Bella, she was strangely eager to be going. Maybe it was the fact that Renesmee could finally find other creatures like her, children she could play with, without hurting them.

"I'm not sure, but I smelt her scent somewhere in the forest earlier," answered Edward

"Well, I'm bored, let's go look for her," Jacob who was sitting on the ground stood up abruptly. He pulled Renesmee up along with him and slung her across his shoulder. Bella decided to come along for some unknown reason. She had the strange feeling that something interesting was always happening around this girl. As if she had some sort of magnetism that attracted the strange. Edward of course followed Bella wherever she went.

They found her stretched out on a low branch of an old jack pine. One leg hanging off the bough and her head against the trunk. Under her medium skin she was dead pale. She was too still; Bella couldn't hear her breathing or a heartbeat. Her hair was a dawn grey which matched the sky right now.

Bella and Jacob exchanged nervous looks, she looked dead; and with their heightened senses the effect was only amplified. Bella padded over to the tree and jumped up onto a nearby branch easily. Weaving her way through the twigs she made her way over so that she was on the branch next to Marina.

"Marina," called Bella softly but she did not stir

Bella prodded her in the ribs and called her name again. The combination of these two actions was dramatic. Several things happened at once.

Marina's eyes flew open, her heart exploded into excited rhythms, in a flash of colour her hair had flashed to fuchsia and she let out a startled shriek. Of course all of this happened while she fell out the tree.

She landed with a dazed thump. She looked up and around her at the people standing around her. Marina scratched her hot pink bed head, "Geez, guys what's with the wakeup call?"

Uh, sorry, but you looked kinda…dead," Said Jacob reluctantly

"I can assure you that I wasn't dead," She said angrily. She rubbed her shoulder where she had landed on it. "I was sleeping, when I sleep the vampire in me kicks in and my body shuts down," She scowled at them and stretched.

"C'mon the others are waiting, Paul's gunna blow up in a big way if we leave him for too long."

"I guess Paul is outta luck, eh?" said Marina, looking forward to the rude awakening he would receive when they got to her home.

"Well, ya know he might stop being such an ass if you were nicer to him," Jacob amended quickly when he saw the look he had been given by Marina. "Not that I blame you, he always acts like he has a stick up his ass,"

"Jake! Don't swear around Renesmee, I don't want her learning that kind of language," Scolded Bella, she grabbed Renesmee away from Jacob in a playful manner and cuddled her close.

"Yeah, whatever, Nessie is smart enough to know not to talk like that." Jacob clearly was just saying this to appease Bella.

When they arrived at the house everyone was already outside at the cars waiting. She looked over at Paul first and threw a huge grin at him. He had his arms crossed and a menacing scowl on his face. She also noticed that another person had joined them. Instead of Quil who she was expecting it was Embry; sitting on the ground and looking pleased with himself.

"Why are you here? Not that I'm happy to see you or anything, I just thought Quil was coming," Marina asked, not really concerned.

"Yeah, Quil was coming, but he didn't want to leave Claire, so I came instead," replied Embry.

"Cool,"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alice staring at her. She turned to look at her, eye brow cocked, "What's up."

Alice shook her head a little and focused her gaze on Marina, "oh, nothing I was just thinking that I might have some things that would look good on you," her face turned thoughtful.

Her lone eye brow rose even higher as she looked down at herself. The five foot seven she stood at was a far cry from Alice's tiny form.

"You have clothes that would fit me?" She asked incredulous.

"Yes, and besides I can't let go out like that. Its crime against fashion, not to mention people's eyes," Alice said this as if it the most obvious thing in the world.

Marina looked down at herself, and she had to agree with Alice. The clothes she was wearing were in sore disrepair. The T-shirt she wore was torn and blood spattered and her jeans were grubby with grass stains.

"Alright, but be quick. We've got to get going soon."

Alice nodded, a big smile plastered on her face. This gave Marina a sinking feeling.

Emmet rolled his eyes at Edward, "oh, boy, Mariana doesn't know what she's getting herself into, does she?" He whispered this, but in the present company everyone heard. All this got Emmet was a scowl from Alice. In a flash she was at Marina's side, tugging hard on her wrist. Almost yanking Marina off balance.

"Come _on_, I've the thing just for you," Alice exclaimed, grinning brightly at her. _Finally, someone who'll listen to my expertise. I hope she's more cooperative than Bella. _

"Alright, ALL _right_! Just stop before you yank my arm out of its socket. Jeez, just cool your jets it's just clothes."

"First of all don't ever say it's just clothes to me. And second of all let's go, we're wasting daylight," As she said this she dragged Marina up the stairs, her hand wrapped around Marina's wrist to the point of bruising; she wasn't letting this one go. Like a pathetic little dog Marina followed Alice as she towed her up into the house. As if she had a choice? Alice was on a mission. She was even a little scary. Just at the door way she heard Edward and Bella.

"Poor Marina, I think someone had better save her from Alice, before she gets out of hand."

"Yeah, Rose, let's go help her before Alice makes her try on Gucci."

But then she was being hauled up another set of stairs. It's was plush carpet; her feet sunk in it as she walked.

In Alice's room Marina found that the room was more of a storage space for the closet. Alice flung the doors of the closet with a resounding crash. What she saw inside was a thing of legends. Every imaginable kind of brand and style was in there. Amazingly everything fit in the assigned space neatly; this defied all laws of physics and logic.

"You can change over there," Alice pointed to a delicately carved wood screen. Her eyes darted everywhere; flickering from one piece of clothing to another. Her eyes locked on her target. She dove into the closet. The seriousness of her look made Marina wary of what was to come.

Bella and Rosalie swept in to the room, their feet barely brushing the ground so that it looked as though they glided like swans on the water. Marina gave them quizzical look. "Should I be worried?" she asked, Alice's intensity somewhat frightened her.

Rosalie half turned to Marina, one eye still on Alice who was rummaging through the stacks of clothing. "That's hard to say."

Just then Alice emerged from the depths with a heap of clothing. Marina noticed- to her dismay- that many of the said items were lacy, silky, frilly or pink. Often it was a combination of the four.

Alice placed the pile on stool that rested behind the screen. "Go and change, and I want to see what you pick out." Alice went to go sit on the couch long side with Bella and Rosalie. They all looked at her expectantly.

"Er…right, I'll go do that then," Marina said, looking distinctly awkward. She hoped that she wouldn't offend Alice with her distaste for frilly things, but it seemed as though that was what was going to happen. It also didn't help that their stares seemed to be boring into her. Bella's especially, it seemed that she hadn't yet mastered the delicate art of blinking.

She slipped behind the screen and quickly disrobed. She rummaged through the pile of clothes until she found a suitable pair of jeans. They sorely outstripped her jeans in the expense and brand quality, and that was feat for her sister regularly took her shopping at the mall in Edmonton where you could find absolutely _everything. _Marina was not so fortunate on the shirt front. The best she could find was an azure cotton blouse with a lace overlay and satin trim (at the very least it wasn't frilly). It seemed odd to her that Alice would have a size twelve blouse in her closet; she certainly didn't look like size twelve. Marina was surprised at how well the clothes fit; she was not an easy person to find clothes for. Sizes ranged from eight all the way to fourteen, pants were even harder, from eights to eighteens. She blamed the wide fluxion on her shifting metabolism due to the odd combination of genetics; her older sister's theory was that she was just a bad yo-yo dieter.

She searched through her jeans pockets for all things that she had stuffed earlier. In her pockets she found she found her cell phone and iPod, several gum wrappers, an old bus transfer, a necklace from one those vender things, a pack of cards and a highlighter, Chap Stick and two tickets.

.

The first thing she thought was, _god, I have a lot of crap…_ the second being…_ Shit! The concert, I'll never be able to go, Kavi must of paid an arm and a leg for these, and there new singer is supposed to be awesome… ah, well maybe Arik can pull a few strings so that they play for the midsummer festival, they do have to listen to him after all. _

Alice must have heard Marina groan, "Do the clothes fit okay?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah, I guess," She gave the shirt a final tug and walked out from the screen. She felt somewhat self-conscience, what with three beautiful vampires looking her over. Their wide eyes picking up every minute detail, every flaw, it would unnerve anyone.

"Oh Marina, you look great!" Squealed Bella enthusiastically. Marina cocked an eyebrow at her. She hadn't showered for the last forty-eight hours (it was a damn good thing that vampire genes limited the amount she could sweat), the mascara that she had put on so foolishly yesterday morning (did she even really need it?) Had been smeared into halos around her eyes; she was certain that she didn't look at all good.

"Uh, thanks," Marina muttered awkwardly. She had never learned how to accept a compliment. It made her feel quite uncomfortable to even try and to give one back felt awkward tenfold.

From outside they heard somebody call. Their voice was barely above normal level but it caught all of their attention. "Come on Alice! Were burning day light here!" Seth called up to the window. Alice cast a look around at the other down on the ground; they all had varying degrees of impatience etched on their faces. She pushed herself away from the window and headed out of the room.

"Come on, we have to get going there starting to get impatient," Alice said in her lilting voice as she walked down the stairs slowly, clearly taking her time.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and raced past Alice, her feet barely brushing the ground as her from blurred while she ran. Bella and Marina trailed behind them both; Marina was still tugging at her clothes, being anxious to return home.

Outside Emmet leaned impatiently against his hummer, what in the good lord's name could make them take so long. The four of them walked out of the house completely nonchalant about making their friends wait. Marina was absently fiddling with her many pendants that adorned her neck seemingly lost in thought.

"I don't think all of us should go, there's just too many of us," said Carlisle thinking of where they would all stay when they arrived at the mysterious home of the half- blood haven not to mention that there was just too many of them.

"It's really not a problem, there's plenty of room for everyone at home, we'd just heed to shuffle a few people around," Marina said reassuringly, it was true her home was more like a hotel than anything else… landed in the middle of the forest.

"I'll stay," quipped Paul, looking shamelessly hopeful.

"Yeah right, you're coming for sure," Sam shot back. Paul scowled furiously, leaning against the tree with his arms folded over his chest.

"I'll stay, dear," Esme piped up, she didn't really want to stay but forks had to be protected.

"Are you sure?" He asked his wife so willing to give it amazed him.

"Oh, yes it's no problem."

"Ya know what, I think I'll stay back, me an' Claire will have fun making Quil's life miserable," Embry snickered at the thought of making him play princess. He waved at marina and smiled at the strange scatterbrained girl. "See ya around."

"Emmet and I will stay too, there are some _things _I want to get done this weekend," Rosalie wrapped her arm around her husband's waist with a smile that led them all to wonder what kind of _things _she wanted to get done. No one wanted to go into the details.

"I have to stay too, Emily wants help with the wedding preparations," Sam followed Embry into the damp woods.

"Cool, we had better get going, there're people I want you to meet,"

They packed away their few remaining items and loaded themselves into their perspective vehicles.

The vampires in Emmet's hummer which he had so generously lent to them. The Shape shifters in Sam's Explorer which he had also lent to Jacob. The arrangement worked out well, no one had the misfortune of being stuck in the same air space as their odoriferous counter parts. Another bonus was that Paul and Marina were safely separated.


	6. Chapter 7

**My longest chappie yet, I'ts taken me so long to finish this one, what the end of year exams and all that, I really have no excuse. On good note I got my report card today, an A in english and the rest were high b's and one c in math, so not bad in the long run. Oh i'm going to see the fireworks tomorrow with my bad for canada day so that should be fun. Ugh, i'm rambling, anyway the song for the day is bryan adams- summer of '69. and word for the day is platinum. i pick the songs by what song comes on first on the radio. Oh and review!**

Marina stared out of the window, watching the rain drops splatter and slide on the glass. The purr of the engine had a lulling effect on her. She found herself nodding in and out of consciousness. Just As she succumbed fully voices woke her. Coming out of a haze Marina heard Renesmee talking to her mother.

"Mama, do you think there will be lots of kids to play with at Marina's house? She said it's for kids like me. How come I can't play with the other kids in Forks, you know I'd be careful." Renesmee said all this that lilting soprano voice of hers that melted the hearts of all who listened.

Marina looked over at darling child. It seemed that she would be better suited to answering her questions then her mother. Noticing Marina's movements Renesmee stared expectantly at her, alternating between staring at her and her mother, it was actually quite comical. Marina sighed hard, ruffling Nessie's curls, she faked an exasperated expression; only vaguely irked at being pulled out of her nap; sleeping plush leather seats was always preferable to trees.

"There are usually at least five or six kids around your age back at home. There's my little sister who's seven and brother whose twelve, there's Filk, I think Aslan and her kid Simba are coming over soon too, there is always a few Halflings and the locals always come over. Don't worry; the house is usually so full hardly anyone can stand it." Renesmee looked absolutely riveted, the thought of creatures like her were almost too much to bear.

"Are there any like me? You know half human half vampires?" She asked pleadingly. Marina considered this for a moment, trying to recall if anyone like that had dropped by the house recently. She drew blurry image of a man and his vampire matron.

"Yeah, I think so. Some guy had dropped by a few weeks ago. Or was it months? Either way we find this guy from South America in Maine out of his wits babbling about some sort of vampire mafia, which is probably the Volturi and werewolves. No one could figure out what he was talking about and then he just ran off… Don't worry about it, there will be tons of people to play with, you'll love my sister," Marina said, still trying to recall the name of the Halfling. Mean while Nessie brightened considerably to the thought of having someone her size to play with. Jacob and the rest of her family were fun but none of them had quite the energy or the want to do all the things she did.

"Marina, how exactly did your society find out about us?" Carlisle spoke up suddenly, he had been immersed in some book, leaving the driving to Edward, "We aren't overly secretive, but still it's rather odd to know that anyone could come to forks without any of our knowledge. And the vampire that attacked Renesmee how could they possibly found us so quickly. It's unnerving to think what would have happened if you hadn't stopped him." He trailed off delicately, leaving everyone to wonder at the horrors that could've happened to their child.

Alice looked particularly troubled; brow forced just over her distant eyes, mouth set into a deep grimace. "I should have been able to see him coming. I couldn't see you because of werewolf-shape shifter in you. But him I should have been able to see coming," She bit her lip frustratedly.

"He probably had wards surrounding him. I'm pretty sure I could some resistance when I was fighting him. They seemed pretty weak though," Marina said nonchalantly, she predicted that she would be answering a lot of questions during the car ride. She leaned her cheek against the cool glass and waited for the onslaught.

So mote it be. Not half minute later Jasper asked, "What is a ward, is it some sort of mental armour?"

"In a way, it's a protective spell or charm. There are different kinds; he was probably some homemade junk that he had learned from some half-baked witch." She quipped dispassionately she had barely noticed the ward. As far a she was concerned the only thing worth noticing is that she had kicked his butt. This did nothing to calm Alice who was becoming increasingly troubled. Not _another_ thing she had to worry about when casting the future; she thought. She had enough to deal with the shape shifters blurring her vision.

*

In the white explorer behind Emmet's Hummer Seth had contented himself by surfing the radio channels at a rather high volume. This was a great annoyance to said shifter's sister and the disagreeable fellow dubbed Paul.

Leah had finally met her braking point; after listening to everything from rap to country in the space of forty-five seconds she felt her head starting to throb. "Just pick something already!" She growled. Seth looked over at her and smiled; taking great joy in his sister's pain. Still, he heeded the warning wisely, fearing the wrath of an angry Leah. He settled on some Alt-metal that went heavy on the bass.

"Do you think there will be others like us?" Jacob pondered the thought aloud.

"Like wolves or other shape shifters?" Queried Seth, The existence of other shape shifters seemed probable Marina's existence was proof enough of that, all the legends of the world involving creatures that altered their form. Still miniscule part of him, the shallow, vain part of him thought wanted it to be false. So as to retain the tribe's special-ness

"Shape shifters."

"Maybe, I dunno, anything's possible."

"Makes sense, if we exist then why wouldn't others?" Quipped Leah taking an interest in the conversation they were having.

"I guess. That'd be cool! Different sorts of shifters, wonder if they gotta deal with all the crap; the imprinting, the bursting out of your clothes and what not," They all pondered the con's of their predicament.

"Again, I say that if shifters exist in some back-woods place like La push there are probably lots of others; it's ignorant to think differently. Just think of all basic legends we've heard of, not to mention the obscure myths that probably exist. They lapped into a silence. Leah's condescending tone had killed the conversation with a double-bladed war axe.*

Marina was fingering the automatic window switch discreetly; her thoughts far away. Actually; she didn't know how far her thoughts were. Vivian could have been anywhere from Australia in any other of the safe houses across the world. Vivian; a werewolf and one of her mother's best friends would be in the beginning stages of the change. The uncomfortable process of changing into their beastly selves.

This had her thinking about life at the Haven in general. It was chaotic at best; serving as head quarters for their leader; where many aide missions and offensive manoeuvres were planned. It was also a place for creatures of many different kinds came together; where people could settle disputes peacefully or gain information from one another. It was also a place where people raised their children. It was in a constant flow of life; fluxing between barracks and daycare. I'll be interesting to see how the newbie's fare.

By complete accident Marina pressed down on the window switch and let a moist gust of wind into the interior of the car. Riding on the floes of air was a high-pitched wailing accompanied by a low bass thrumming; more like vibrations carried by the ground than an actual noise.

The affect the eerie strains had on the occupants of vehicle was immediate. Each person seemed to tense their ears almost visibly pricked- Much like the deer the hunt. At first they tried to ignore it; chalking it up to the wind whistling past the window. None of them dared to put the window up. It was as though it had put spell on the finely honed minds of the vampires, it was Edward that broke away first not being able to stand the pressure building inside him. "What in the world is that?" His voice came out in great gasping breaths.

Edward's voice had tugged Marina out of her waking dream; quite harshly she might add. She came to full alertness she found herself in plush leather seats rather than in the middle of thick weald of dripping leaves surrounded by entranced Fay. "Hmm," she mumbled blearily; not wanting to leave the dream world. The Bella was also looking over at him but her gaze was more curious then hostile, the others were to wound up to notice at all. "It's Vadleany's kin!" recognition dawned on her, "Pull over its Vadleany's kin!" Edward looked bewildered but did as he was told.

Edward pulled over into a grassy ditch on the side of the highway. Jacob; who was driving the explorer pulled up behind the hummer. Seth was the first to leave the truck, slamming the door behind him with a loud _thunk. _The rest of them followed behind more slowly reaching the Cullen's as they left their own truck.

They all stopped in their tracks when the music reached an ear piercing wail. They looked around themselves. Trying to locate the sound of the tortured howl. At first it sounded like that of a wound wolf. This set the wolves on edge thinking that one of brethren was hurt. It broke off into several different melodies that were woven together with a high shrieking laugh. "_What was that?" _Both Paul and Jacob shouted in unison. Seth missed his step and crashed to the ground landing at Jasper's feet. He looked down at young wolf eyebrow quirked; he grinned sheepishly at him and asked for a hand up. Jasper rolled his eyes at awkward teen. He couldn't even remember what it was like to have to deal with a rapidly changing body. It was of the things he missed most about his human life, that and the absence of pain from restraining the bloodlust.

"What is that noise, it's so creepy. Like someone's being tortured. Ugh," Leah shuddered. The strange music was hurting her ears. Like a tiny person was banging on her ear drums, making it vibrate through her skull. "It's Vadleany's kin," said Marina with admiration in her voice. It's this band from Russia. I love their guitarist he kinda sounds like George Thorogood. I actually have tickets to see them."

"Wait… you listen to this stuff?" Leah said, looking quite gobsmacked. She couldn't imagine anyone _liking_ this…whatever you would call it.

"Hmphfff," Sighed Marina. She really couldn't blame them for not liking the band; it took quite awhile to acquire a taste for their sound. Like most elfish once you built up a tolerance to its hypnotic qualities you found that it was somewhat addictive. There had even been cases of those who had lost themselves completely. Locked inside their minds; trapped by haunting music that refused release their hold. Perhaps it was safer inside their trucks where they wouldn't be subject to its effects. Something nagged at her; the music was finding its way inside her. She found herself making excuses to get close to it.

"It sounds different when your closer, maybe if _really _listened you'd find that you like it. Listen this would be good for you; All the people there are going to be Fay. It'd be…educational; all the people At Haven will be Fay except very few, you'll have to get used to the things they do, like their music."

"You guys go on ahead, I'll just chill in the truck. Keep the fort down so to speak. You can get wasted by the music if you want I'm good here," Paul said this with a smile on his face, the thought of being close to the people who played that music didn't sit well with him though he hid it well. Climbing back into the cab, he stretched himself out. Hands propping his head, feet on the dash. He made a shooing motion through the wind shield.

Both Jacob and Marina rolled their eyes at him at the same time. Grinning broadly him she said," Come on, let's go meet them, I already have the tickets and they cost too much to waste," With that she left them, walking off in the direction of that the music was playing. Leaving them to follow her; wary of what creatures would lie ahead.

**

None of them made a sound as they drifted towards the sound that compelled their leader. They were increasingly alarmed by sounds- and increasingly by the animals. Carlisle had many centuries studying and hunting animals and was alarmed by their behaviour. Loud calls of every kind could be heard only adding to the cacophony. He could sense all sorts of animals rustling in the undergrowth. At one point they had to stop for a small grey fox racing across their trial. Trees seemed to be dancing; they creaked and swayed though no breeze touched them. What bothered him most was his mind playing tricks on him; he kept seeing things that weren't really there. Shadowy shapes that that only lingered at the edge of his sight for a moment, or bright flashes of light that couldn't be explained.

At one point he saw Marina smile and wave at something hiding behind a tree when he looked closer is seemingly melted into the shade. Even his vampire ability to see were others were blind all he could gain from it was that it was large, black, and furry. He felt its eyes land on him. He glowed a brownish-red, the colour of old blood. He was stopped dead in his tracks, pole-axed by its gaze. He felt an overwhelming fear well up inside him- kind of which he hadn't felt in centuries. The strange creature flashed its fangs and left. Jasper whirled around to see his father looking absolutely petrified his fear heightened his own. The others turned around in a fractional second they all stared at him with concern in their eyes. Alice rushed over, waving her hand in front of his face shaking slightly. He shook himself out of his trace taking an unnecessary gasp.

"Are you okay Carlisle?"

"Huh? Yes… I think so… what was that thing? It… I've never been so scared in my life," He said, clearly shaken a slightly glazed look in his eye. They all turned to Marina looking for answers. It seemed that she had been chosen as the one with all the answers at least when dealing with preternatural. She scratched the back of her neck and looked heavenwards trying to find the proper words.

"They go by different names and none of them are really correct. They all are to some extent but none of the human names fit. I can't pronounce their true name. I suppose you could call it a death dog or something like that. We should all be careful, Loifolara Gala - Midsummer songs change people. It brings out what most people spend their lives trying to hide."

They all thought about her words. It disturbed Jasper that such creatures could exist without his knowledge. Vampires, after a time develop a sense of invincibility, and rightly so. He had never feared another creature since his he had been transformed. Only other vampire's and the werewolves-shape shifters ever worried him, and that ever constant concern of being discovered. It was a fundamental characteristic that all vampires developed, this confidence that only apex predators were allowed. About bringing out the worst in people- no, that wasn't right. She said that it brings out what they try to hide. Which was true, he felt it, perhaps greater extent than the others. It was if he could feel everything; not just the feelings of those nearby, but of the forest itself. He could feel the energy of the world around him. Each plant and minute animal exuded its mood into the air. It wasn't even that; it was more primal. The fevered feeling of life surrounding him. It filled him to such an extent that it was tangible. He felt as though a fever was burning him from the inside out, making him twitch and squirm, a molten razor blade that was forcing his primal instincts out. The things he had worked so hard to keep hidden. The others reactions only heightened his own.

"Marina," he asked, "why are they doing this? And is it going to get much worse? I can't take much more, I don't think anyone can. We had never noticed any of those animals before, they probably hide themselves but we would've noticed one by now, wouldn't we?" The song suddenly switched. With the feeling of wind being let out of a sail or some other kind of release. They felt a warm haze fall over them, like slipping under the surface of a hot tub.

They had been going at a fast pace even for them. They had made it to the heart of the forest in under an hour. Where the trees grew thick and their branches where so long and heavy that some even brushed the ground.

It was in the middle of a grove that Marina finally stopped them. It was unremarkable in most ways, filled with the various foliage that was expected in a boreal forest on the west coast of North America. Yet there something that seemed strange about it. Something sacred, hollowed had occurred here or was in the process of occurring. Like a lens had been place over his eyes, shifting is vision Carlisle noticed subtle quirks in the trees; they seemed more orderly, lining up in an almost man-made fashion. What most would consider the growth of deformed trees and bushes formed an intricate screen giving the clearing a secluded feeling. At the other end, two trees formed an arch, one a elegant birch and the other a rutted maple.

This wasn't what had caught the rest of their attentions. A man; standing directly under the arch was staring at the intruders. His arms were crossed and his legs brace apart in bouncer-type fashion. He was an older looking man anywhere from his forties to fifties. Salt and pepper hair with silver at the temples. His dark grey eyes were shadowed under his brows and just enough wrinkles to appear dignified. He had strong jaw with a shadow of a beard. He was a good looking man, without the over powering beauty of a vampire or the elegant grace of a nymph. There was brutality to his features and sharpness to his eyes. The tenseness of his posture and his scent on the breeze marked him for what he was. A werewolf; the others only had vague idea to what he was, not quite human. Marina wondered why, with only a few days until the full moon, why would they let someone so volatile guard their festivities.

He looked them over calculatingly; scanning each one with a careful precision. His face was guarded though rather contemptuous. His eyes settled on Marina, who he thought to be the leader of the group. When he spoke it was cold low tones.

"Can I help you?"

"We have to get through."

"Do you have tickets?"

Marina dug through her pockets until she found them, crumpled and slightly torn, still the words were clear scrawled in blue black ink with an odd sheen, on it was written '_Vadleany's kin, located in Fernhark and Quileute's wolf tribe AKA Forks Washington.' _He reached to take the tickets but paused someone let out a chilling wail; others took up the call in muddled chorus. The man groaned when the music made his muscles tense up, it didn't help his current condition. He was too old to be doing this under the best of circumstances. During the transition period he was too much, when he was young and not worrying about changing safely he enjoyed it, dancing and singing with the careless Fay to music that made feel as drunk as though he had just swallowed the whole jar of jack Daniels. It was fun then now it was just work. Rubbing his neck and blinking his eyes he took the tickets and stuffed them in a cashier box that he held. Not bothering to look at them, anyone with enough balls and knowledge to walk up to hand two fakes was good enough to go in.

"Hard work? It's a little late in the month to be doing this kinda stuff isn't it?" Marina said

"Yeah, but I need the money."

"There are better ways to earn a living."

"Don't you think I know that? Who'll hire me? People don't want someone needs a whole week off every month of the year."

"I know a few people how might be interested, they could probably help you find a safe place to change."

"Who are you?" He asked but she just smiled at him.

The wind shifted, carrying Marina's scent to the man. It was an odd mixture of different things, the sharp cold of a vampire and the rich earthy scent of shape shifter. Also there were other unique traits that made up a perfume that was distinctly Marina. Like with most other creatures you could tell their entire life by smell, if you tried hard enough.

"Only two of you can go in, unless you've got more tickets."

"Uhh, right Bella you come, the rest of you I guess you could go back."

The time they spent in the concert hall was short but time had no meaning there. And creatures she saw, what creatures, they were of every sort some only discernible by the wavering shadows they left, or eyes that shone out of the brush, up in trees or by the lingering notes they left. Only a few stood out in her memory. A man with reddish hair that sprouted for his in a mass of curls. When he danced it swirl around of him chaotically. What drew her attention to him was the rack of antlers on his head, his wreaths of flowers and small lights wound carefully though it. So that even in the dark he could be seen swaying to the beat.

Bella soon found herself dancing along with him he laughed wildly as he sang and played his strange instruments. "What's your name?" she asked. Not who are you? Or what are you? Or why do you have antlers on your head. These questions seemed hardly important. He tossed his head back and laughed as though her question was hilarious. He almost knocked someone unconscious with one of the tines; though he hardly seemed to notice.

"You can call me Pan. What can I call you?" He asked teasingly. Something about his name stirred her memory. Wasn't Pan the name of god of the woods? The king of satires that loved to party a little too much.

"Bella, give this to your daughter. Consider it gift of friendship." His eyes flashed along with his smile as he danced away, she called after him. Handing her a wooden charm.

"How did you know I had a daughter?" she called over the noise.

"You told me earlier." He called back but his voice was almost lost over the crowd. Bella was left standing in the middle of the throng like a rock in the middle of a heaving sea. The only constant in the ebb and flow of life. She went searching for marina. Along the way she got lost, finding herself dancing with other; men, women, groups, alone it didn't matter. Finally she saw marina at the edge of the clearing talking with two… people. Both were talk and oddly resembled trees, she would be forever trying to find the words to describe them. Marina turned to Bella, concerned for her well being. She saw her glazed eyes and knew that they had stayed to long.

Marina grabbed her elbow and guided her out of the clearing leaving the music behind. When they reached the cars Edward left concerned for them but asked no questions, they rest of them followed suit.

It was a few long hours before they reached border Marina ordered the vehicle to be pulled over to another copse of trees where she could change. It was always trickier to go back again, so she had been told this was her first time and she had taken extra care not to be caught.

It went off without a hitch; she met the rest of them on the other side. It was another few hours before their tiny convoy made to front of the haven home.

Pred Loifolara Dagshelgr Gala


	7. Chapter 8

**_It's been a really long time so sorry for that. i don't much excuse other then laziness and getting stuck on ideas and school but that's not a bid deal. any way this is more an introduction to the haven, you'll meet a few of my favourite characters In this chapter I wrote the two things i'm not good at , humor and romance. i've never atempted romanc so tell me how I did. I promise I'll get back in the swing of things, this chappie threw me. Have fun_**

Chapter 8*

The house was located in the middle Of Jasper national park, under the guise of an exclusive spa resort. It seemed that part of the house had melded with the surrounding forest, or that vines and other such foliage had grown so thickly that it was impossible to separate the two. The house was of massive proportions, it appeared to be made of stone with a high slanting roof. The porch was of wrap- around style. Wide and well made, several chairs were set up on it. Even from the drive they could tell the house buzzed with life. The garden surrounding the house brimmed with life, so much so that it seemed unnatural, like a green house. Out of seasons plants wrapped themselves around the beams that supported the porch roof. Several people sat out on the porch mostly on the wide railing. As they came up the drive those who were sitting on the porch looked over to see who it was.

One of them detached themselves from the group on the porch. It was a tall man of Hispanic dissent, from the smell and other indicators he was a pure human. He had brown laughing eyes and a Cheshire smile.

"Hey kid what's up?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Marina neck and attempting to give her a noogie; he is quickly rebuffed.

"Kavi, do you want to live to see the next sunrise?" She asked innocently as she grabbed his arm away from her head and surrounding area, playfully she sent him stumbling away. He scowled profusely at her and rubbed his arm. Kavi looked around at the group. Over all it was a good looking one, the vampires with their unearthly grace and the shape shifters with their easy confidence. He scanned over them all discreetly taking in all their details. Though he had no aversion to vampires it was the shape shifters that held more of his attention. They seemed more uncomfortable with themselves. Being the friendly person what he was he decided to in introduce himself.

"Hello, as you've probably guessed, from my kind friend Marina's wonderful greeting I am Kavi, the one and only, at your service, here for all your needs," He gave a broad grin and to top it off a cheesy wink. "And who might you be?" He said to Bella waggling his eyebrows.

"Kavi! You idiot" snapped Marina.

"What? I'm just bein' friendly, hostibable an' all, geeze." He trailed off mumbling, "So… uh, how was the concert? Meet anyone?" He smiled waggling his eyebrows again. Marina laughed recalling their earlier conversation.

"Yeah man! It was fantastic! Ya know, partying it up with nymphies. Yeah, actually no…" "Oh, hey! Did you get done whatever you needed to do?" She asked, wondering what business he had to take care of, his sister managed most their money.

"Oh, that? Yeah, it's all taken care of… There's just one more thing. YO! Adelé, Shay, Get your scrawny asses out here!" He called out to the house, a moment later two devastatingly beautiful women appeared. One stood at the top step, the other in the door way of the garage. Neither was wearing a particularly pleased expression.

Bella and Jacob exchanged a glance. Were all of Marina's conversations this odd?

One of them walked up them. A definite swagger in her step, a rather imperious expression on her face. The woman at the top of the stairs and the other were complete opposites. One was alabaster with thick white blond hair; she was lithe, with narrow shoulders and hips. The other shorter with more curves, her hair was long, with many dark braids. It was the dark one who was walking towards Kavi.

"Adelé, would you go and get Reka," Asked Kavi, the Pale woman nodded and left back inside the garage.

Like some apparition the dark one materialized in front of them, looking quite peeved. Kavi; totally oblivious to this smiled widely at a mission almost completed. He started to speak but was cut off by a wave of hand.

"Don't talk to me. You dare insult _my_ butt, somebody hit him," she did the talk to the hand thing. It seemed that this was a common occurrence, since no one, including Kavi looked particularly offended. Marina reached over discreetly and flicked Kavi in the ear.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"She told me to,"

"So what are you a sheep? Do you not have will of your own? I'm surprised at you Marina I thought you were an intelligent person, but I guess I was wrong. Be ashamed! BE ASHAMED! I hope you're proud of yourself, ya little conformist," Kavi yelled at her it would have been convincing if not for the huge grin plastered all over face. Over on the porch people burst into laughter though they were well out of ear shot.

The dark one stepped around Kavi so that she stood in front of the Cullen's and Quileute's, she eyed them all up and down much like Kavi did. But with her dark piercing eyes the effect was much more intense. Even Jasper squirmed under her apprising stare and felt as though he was being assessed by the steely eye of general.

"So you're the new guys, eh?" The dark woman said, her teeth flashing like crystals

"Yup," replied Jacob "And you are?" He asked

"I'm Shay, resident vamp. You've already met my brother, Kavi, no relation," The last part of her introduction caught him off guard.

"What?"

"You didn't actually think we were related did you? He's Mexican, I'm black, there'd have to be some serious cross-culture breeding goin' on there. Besides I'm old enough to be his great- great-great grandma."

"And just how old is that?" He asked inquiringly, just another thing he didn't like about vampires. You couldn't tell how old they were, except in the way they talk or acted.

"Boy, don't you know not to ask a woman about her age?" Kavi looked over from talking with Marina.

"Technically, you're not a woman, you're not even alive." Shay stared at him for a long moment. Her eyes seemed to darken under that dead pan gaze. It was much in the way a panther would stare down its prey, just daring it to make a move.

"Kavi shut the fuck up."

Shay turned back, shaking her head at her brother's indiscretion. He could be so tiresome. "Ugh, why do I tolerate my idiot brother?"

"'Cuase you love him," quipped Marina, grinning.

"Sure, we'll go with that."

"So how old are you?"

"I was born in 1822… which would make me 187 years old."

"Is that old by vampire standards?" Really when you become a vampire, the standards would change for pretty much everything. Shay thought back to when she had just been transformed, when she still viewed things from a very human perspective she had been awed by her new body. Terrified was another good word to use when she first woke from the transformation.

"No, not really. Once you get up around eight or nine hundred years then you're getting up there but even that's nothing compared to Ayla. God knows _how _old she is."

"So… uh, what's Ayla like? She sounds pretty hardcore." From the little he heard from Marina the leader of the haven sounded formidable. Mostly he hoped that his pack and Paul would behave themselves. Especially Paul, he doubted another outburst would be tolerated. Shay tilted her head back and laughed, like it was part of some big inside joke.

"Buddy boy, you've got no idea," she said, still laughing. She patted him on the cheek; the cold of her hand stung his skin. Reflexively he jerked away from her touch; she looked at him oddly but didn't say anything. Just shook her head and gave him a 'whatever buddy boy' smirk.

Marina was talking seriously to Kavi both looked quite deep in thought. "What's up with you two?"

"We gotta figure out who's gonna mentor each of them."

"Oh, I'll mentor one of 'em." Shay said, giving each one a quick look over.

"Well, Frankie get's Alice, and Airlia get's one too, so I guess you can have whichever you want,"

"Um, all right then. I guess I'll take the brown haired girl. What's your name, hon?"

Bella taken aback, not quite sure how she felt about being handed of off like goods. Mean while Shay sidled up to Bella, she yawned expansively draping her arm around Bella's shoulders. Matching Kavi cheese for cheese. She gave the same shit-eating grin and wink combination as well.

"Stick with me kid, I won't steer ya wrong." She said loudly, striking some odd pose.

There was a commotion inside the garage, the vampire Adelé emerged; towing a man behind her. The man followed half heartedly. He was huge; nearly seven feet tall and broad shouldered. Right now he was looking around uneasily. Adelé dragged him too directly in front shay.

The man; most commonly known Reka, was Ayla's oldest son to Jezero. Right now a creeping suspicion was welling up inside of him. Reka was not the kind of man to get worked up in situations. He had inherited his father's cool temperament, remaining level headed was a specialty of his. However there were two weakness he had, that made him feel like he was about to jump into a heaving sea. The first was speeches, formal public speaking made him feel like his throat had been bronzed. The other thing was more pleasant though no less heart-pounding. Shay; with all beauty of a rising storm, wreathed around him like the raging wind sending him teetering on a precipice. Still he loved the rush that she filled him with. Right now a sense of doom overcame him; Kavi approached, hand in his pocket, a twisted smile. Adelé shoved Reka indicating that he should kneel. Kavi press the small something into Reka's hand while Adelé prodded shay over to stand in front Reka.

Jasper looked on in interest; letting the emotions wash over him. The pure volume of it overwhelmed him; nowhere (and had attended high school) had he felt life to this extent. People felt stronger here, their moods swinging dramatically. Right now his mind was only half on the scene in front of him. So far the residents of the Haven had left him unnerved and unsure. Kavi was childish excitement over flowing, flitting and unstill like a leaf caught up in the breeze he was bold like Shay which had surprised him he'd expected a human to be wary of his family. Then again Bella didn't bat an eye at the thought…on the other hand Bella always had been a little strange in the head. The scene in front of him was odd one; the giant man kneeling in the grass looking quite nervous while the Vapiress and Kavi rushed around him like large pushy birds. Shay stood across from him smiling to herself and humming, bouncing on her toes. Everyone gawked at the absurdity of it all.

"You have one of two choices either repeat after me or do it of your own free will," said Adelé, folding her arms over her chest you could swear that she was mentally tapping her foot though she stood still. Reka sighed; disheartened, gathering courage he spoke. Fiddling with the little box in his hands.

"Shay, I love you. I'll always love you. Will you marry me?" He asked a bead of sweat rolling down his brow his voice had quivered and cracked. Reka might not be a poet but his love poured out his eyes. Shay grinned broadly absolute adoration radiated from the fibres of her being. She gripped his hand pulling him so that she stood close to him. She wrapped he arms around his neck, muttering in his ear.

"I love you too. And got punk'd, love." Smiling as though she might never smile again she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her as he teetered off the precipice plunging into the raging sea.

"Nice," Paul said his head tilted to the side like he was examining a piece of art. Kavi, Marina and Adelé burst into giggles. Someone hollered on the porch others joined him; whistling and cackling wildly.

"Way to go Reka! Smooth move Casanova! Zounds, you were right Aodh. Ha! Go Shay! You got him good!" shay and Reka were completely oblivious to the cheering. Reka was dumbstruck by what he had just done and Shay was revelling in the moment. She swept hair from his forelock to stare deeper in his eyes, whispering with a smile on her lips.

"You know, this'd be great time to make our exit."

"Too true," An exited half- lidded expression spread on his face as if the adrenaline was making him drowsy. Filled with all the raging power of the river flooding his limbs he swept her up his arms and raced out of the lawn in to the jade lace of the woods. their eyes shining Awe inspired and excited at their love.

**_review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	8. Chapter 1

**"**This is awesome, man!" Raved Marina as she waved the slim pieces of thick paper in the air while she danced around her yard. "Are you sure ya' don't wanna come, Kavi?" She leaned back her head far enough see into the man's brown eyes that was standing behind her. "Naw, Can't I've got some stuff to take care of, you go" Kavi waved in a fake good-bye. "Hmm," Marina huffed at the thought of going alone. "Fine, you guys don't even like this band. I'll go alone and be a loser. Maybe I'll have a one-night-stand. Where is it anyway?" Kavi ignored the second- last comment and continued sardonically while she flew up her porch steps of the huge hotel-like house and avoided a head-on collision with a shaggy, auburn coloured wolf that was taller than her on all fours and double that when he was on his hind legs. Kavi answered the question with a humour in his voice "The quaint and picturesque town of forks" And then he added "Maybe Frankie come with ya". But Marina was gone before she heard the last bit.

Dancing into the huge clean kitchen Marina started when her mother swept silently up behind her and twirled Marina around by shoulders so that she faced her. Marina started to question her mother but before the words formed in her mouth her mother explained. "Marina, there's a family of vampire's called the Cullen's we need you to go there because they have a half-blood daughter. They would be a tremendous help to our cause, because one of, them the oldest is doctor and many of the others have powers that would be great to have on our side, so please be respectful and don't offend them."

"A vampire doctor?"Marina asked, incredulous "Alright, I was headed that way anyhow so no harm done. I'll leave right away." Her mother smiled said and "Come and see me before you leave so you can eat. Or else" She added menacingly then turned to the counter and started chopping carrots for a stew. Marina eyed her mother warily before flitting away to her room.

Anyone who knew Ayla Vervandi knew that she was not to be trifled with and that she only made threats she carried out. Even those who had only just met her felt her power, her very appearance was commanding. Alya stood at six feet tall and hair that fell to the middle of calves the colour of moonlight. Bright steel- blue eyes that shone like a predators. And for all her intimidating visage Alya had an immense capacity for kindness and was fiercely protective of those she loved.

Marina rifled through a pile of miscellaneous objects until she found her special bag that could be worn in both of her forms. In she packed an extra set of clothes, a roll of bandages and her first aid kit. She also slid her knife into its leather sheath and slipped a necklace around herself. She slipped on her pack and bounded down back to the kitchen where her mother stood with a bowl of stew that wafted enticingly over to Marina's nose. She could smell every element and spice in it; it made her mouth water, so without further ado took the bowl and stood at the counter, swallowing the stew in huge bites

"Well, mum guess I'll see you in a few days. I'll leave the truck at border and run the rest of the way and I'll call you too- as she said this she swiped a cell phone off the table. Then she headed off.

In the gravel drive Marina climbed into the shiny pick-up and drove out on the narrow dirt road, leaves and branches brushed the windows at the densest part of the forest were the trees tried to reclaim the cleared ground. Over top of the trees Marina could see the slate grey shapes of the mountains.

She drove for hours and hours noting the subtle change from mountains to foothills to prairies filled with yellow canola. Finally she reached the Canadian/American border, but instead of lining up behind the other cars she swerved off the road and drove into a stand of pines nearby. Getting out of the truck sucked in cool sweet air and then started to undress. Naked, she stuffed her clothes into her bag and put it on. There were two shoulder straps like a backpack and around her middle was a loop knot that she could undo with her teeth if necessary Marina shivered and disappeared, in her place was a great white wolf with silver and reddish markings. The wolf howled in delight and shot off like a bullet.

Marina's muscles burned when she finally slowed her vehement pace. Her wolfish form quivered revealing her as a shivering naked girl. Releasing the pack from her waist she franticly fished out her clothes and slipped them on.

The forest here was warmer and wetter. It made Marina's skin prickle after her long run and she didn't like that she had to slosh her though mucky undergrowth.

When Marina finally trudged her way through the forest she was surprised that the wood had brought her all the way to the edge of the town. She looked around at the town and let out a little sigh. "So Kavi wasn't lying." Marina said sardonically. "If you look to your left you will see the quaint and picturesque town of forks. Alrighty then I suppose I better find this vamp-."

Marina tensed, the noise she heard was faint and shrill, and it was a child's screaming. After a feverish second to find its direction she flew off her feet barley skimming the mulch underfoot, ignoring the branches tearing at her hair. She heard it again and slowed when she found it was deafeningly close.

She crept close gently brushing aside branches and leaves that obstructed her view. A vampire man stood in a small clearing in a half crouch wearing a cruel smile, his black eyes glittered with hatred. Across from him was his quarry.

A small girl with copper ringlets and wide brown eyes braced herself against a rock, her little hands curled into claws as if she was preparing to fight, a little pool of blood was forming under her right foot. The vampire by vampire standards was average looking with reddish hair and paper coloured skin. The only part of him that Marina noticed was the insignia embroidered onto his shirt. The blood red thread formed a lightning bolt that split in half the encircled a tear dropped drop of blood. Wild fury exploded in Marina's chest freezing her in place for a moment.

Working her way closer to the girl, she collided with the vampire who sprung at the same time she did, with the breath knocked out of her she spun around in time to see the vampire leaping at her. Her hard skin protected her from some but he battered her with fierce blows he ripped the skin of her arm unleashing a flow of blood. Finally she grabbed his arm and kicked at him sending most of him flying with the exception of his hand. With a howl of pain he flung himself at Marina but this time something new burned in Marina's skin it wasn't anger or pain it was fire, pure, _real_ fire, something she could control. With something like a relived sigh she let the power building in her loose and saw with grim satisfaction the vampire burst into flames which were soon obstructed from sight by plumes of thick purple smoke.

Staggering she sat by the little girl who hadn't moved an inch since Marina first saw her. Marina collapsed next to the child and smiled grimly in an attempt to calm her. The girl's shaking slowed and slid down to sit next to Marina. Marina taking a small risk undid her jacket and wrapped the child in it pulling her into her lap in the process. The little girl was exceptionally beautiful, with pearly skin that was too hard to be human. The little girl looked up at Marina smiled gratefully but didn't speak.

"What's your name?" she blinked slowly and answered in a high clear voice."Renesmee, who are you?"

"I am Marina Vervandi."

"Marina, who was that man who came after me?"

Marina sighed thoughtfully trying to figure out how much to tell Renesmee. She wanted hold her and tell her it was nothing to worry about. But in doing that she put Renesmee and her family risk. Marina needed to be sure this was the new half-blood Marina was sent to help. So instead of answering Renesmee's question she asked one of her down.

"Renesmee, was your mother a human?"

Renesmee looked thoughtful for a second then spoke "Jacob said Mama had to be changed when I was born so now she's like daddy."

Well that answers that. So she is the new little half-blood. Marina thought to herself. It's a good thing I came when I did. Maybe this incident will make her family more willing to join- this was when Renesmee chose to speak up wryly.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Hmm, I will explain every to you and your parents, so you have to show me where you live"

Instead of wiggling out of the jacket and racing home like Marina thought she would Renesmee just touched Marina's cheek. Behind her eyes she saw the forest floor whizz under feet, she noted land marks that she wouldn't have otherwise noticed. The thick bush parted revealing a huge Victorian style house. The vision ended and Marina looked down at the child who looked back up at her smiling sweetly, evidently pleased with herself. Marina was surprised but not overly shocked, during the change from vampire to human certain talents that person had would be amplified to discernable gifts. It made sense that with being half vampire she might have gifts too. Half-bloods were more likely to have these gifts than just pure vampires.

She smiled back at Renesmee and stood up still holding Renesmee in her jacket "well little one we'd better be off, your parents will be worried." Renesmee placed her hand on Marina's cheek again and projected an image of two amazingly beautiful people who must be Renesmee's parents. One-the man – had hair the same colour as Renesmee's the woman was holding tightly on to the man. The next image was of Marina herself as she was now. Her clothes were torn and dirty, dried blood caked her forearm and was only half healed now. Bruises and gashes covered the rest of her body. She had a hollow-eyed look of an exhausted person. Marina was an overall mess she thought dismayed. "Ah well nothing we can do about that now can we? Renesmee nodded and Marina sped off into the forest with Renesmee bundled up in her arms.

Marina thought she had arrived quietly but the porch was filled with worried looking people all looking in her direction.

Bella's mind buzzed with worry for her little girl. When a rustling in the surrounding forest announced someone's arrival. It was a girl about sixteen or so with platinum blonde hair and grey- green eyes. She had ragged and torn clothing, skin was ragged and torn too. Her eyes drooped with exhaustion, but she smiled weakly. Bella felt her body automatically slide into a crouch, ready to pounce. Bella saw the rest of her family bend, ready to attack this intruder and defend their home. Then Bella saw it, one copper curl nestled in the folds of black cotton. White-hot rage filled Bella and she launched herself at the girl. Just before she landed she saw the girl's hair turn electric yellow before she leaped away.

Wide-eyed Marina held Renesmee close, hoping that she could calm the mother down. This was when Renesmee chose to poke her head and wiggle out of the sweater and limp her way across to hug her mother around the middle. "Mama, don't please! Marina saved me!" Immediately the woman stood up, her face smoothed to calm worry.

"Did you really save my daughter?" the rest of the family had followed behind the mother cautiously the father picked up Renesmee and held her close with one arm and draped the other around the woman pulling them both close. "Yes. I think I did." Marina held her hand out to shake unfortunately this was the hand that was ripped and was caked with blood. The woman just stood there looking at it with wide eyes. A blonde vampire stepped in with a kind smile and worried eyes. "How about you come inside and you can and Renesmee tell us what happened while Carlisle fixes your wounds." Marina nodded. "Take care of Renesmee first."


End file.
